Sugar and Cyanide
by Ink Rabbit
Summary: Spirit Academy. Home to the ones who were gifted with elements and were able to control them. Here in Spirit Academy, we believe in partnership. Within partnership, you will find a bond stronger than no other. Just make sure you don't end up with two partners!


**Sugar and Cyanide**

**~Prologue~**

"_**Welcome to Spirit Academy! Please, study and train hard, and enjoy your stay!"**_

"Hi, hi, hi!"

"Ah!" Smile looked down at the small creature that stood by her feet. Dear God, this was the cutest thing she had ever saw. "Awwww! Look at you!"

The animal held out his paws, allowing the bunny to pick him up. He giggled as she did so, swinging him around and squealing.

"You are so adorable!" Finally, Smile gently put the cute little thing back down, watching as he danced around slightly.

"My name is Tomodachi!" he told the rabbit, holding out his tiny paw, allowing his newfound friend to shake it. "I'm a Duwende! What's your name, miss?"

"My name is Smile. It's very nice to meet you, Tomodachi," She smiled as she he giggled in delight.

"Haha, it matches your face!" He pointed to the corners of her mouth, admiring the scars that had been stitched up into a smile. She nodded, her heart slightly shattering, though she kept her original smile.

"Yeah, I guess so," She gave him a fake chuckle, though he couldn't see through it.

"So, Smiles!" Tomodachi skipped over to the back of the room, patting the desk right by the window. "Wanna sit here? I would sit in the desk next to you!"

"Yeah! Of course!" The rabbit walked over to the desk, dropping her bag on the floor next to it. Tomodachi continued to bounce around, giggling like mad.

"So, what elements do you practice in?" he asked, staring up at her in wonder.

"Shadow and light," she replied quietly, staring outside the window. More giggling.

"How funny!" he spoke, climbing onto his desk and sitting down. "Your secondary element is weakest to your strongest!"

"Yeah. Not really the best combination in the world, but that's life, right?" The Duwende nodded, glancing at the clock. Seven minutes before the bell.

"I only have one element," he told her, smiling happily. "My element is mind!"

"Oh, so you're the one that I heard erased one of the teacher's memory for a test!"

"Yep! Haha, I love using Amnesia on people! It can be really helpful! Bad thing is, I can't really control it very well, so I don't use it too much anymore. I don't want someone to lose _all_ of their memories! That wouldn't be good!"

"No, it wouldn't. But, it could work against bullies!"

"You don't know how many times I've had to use it."

"Really? For yourself, or someone else?"

"Myself, mostly."

"What?! Why? You're so nice!"

"People pick on me because I'm only two feet tall..."

"I don't think that's a bad thing! I think it's actually adorable!"

"Haha, you're the first! "

"Well, I don't mind about others height. I mean, I'm only three feet taller than you!"

"Shorties gotta stay together, right?"

"Forever and always!"

"Yay!"

Tomodachi launched off his desk, jumping into the rabbit's arms, who only laughed.

"Friends forever!" he squealed, though he stopped once the door opened.

"Oh... sorry. Am I interrupting something?" The two friends looked at the wolf who was standing by the door, his dark brown eyes looking at them.

"Nah, it's fine, Impact!" Tomodachi spoke, jumping down from Smile's arm and smiling up at him. "I made a new friend! This is Smile!"

"She's the new student?" he asked, watching as the small creature nodded. "Alright. Nice to meet you, I guess."

"You too," Impact walked past the rabbit, his nearly black eyes catching her violet ones, making her squeak quietly in slight fear. He took his seat in the front, putting in earphones.

"Don't worry about Impact," Tomodachi spoke, making the bunny look down at him. "He might seem mean, but he's really nice! Trust me!"

"Y-yeah, alright." She gave him a smile, though she cast a glance at Impact. She doubted that wolf was truly nice.

"Good morning, cla-... Oh," The banshee looked around, only seeing three of her students. "There's only three in here... well, what can you expect after a long break!"

"Hiya, Miss Screech!" Tomodachi greeted his teacher, waving his small paw with a warm smile.

"Hello, Tomodachi," she replied, returning the smile. "I trust your break was nice?"

"Yep! I learned how to do Paradox!"

"Oh, how lovely! I would love to see you preform that in battle!" Miss Screech then looked at Smile, who hadn't moved an inch ever since she had arrived. "You must be the new student! I am Miss Screech! It's nice to meet you..."

"Smile, ma'am," Smile told her, her voice quiet. Miss Screech floated over, shaking her paw.

"It's nice to meet you, Smile. I hope you enjoy it here." The rabbit nodded, giving her new teacher a shy smile. After getting a greeting, the bell rang, and Tomodachi happily sat in his seat, having to sit on a couple of text books to actually see over his desk. Smile squealed on how cute that was, and had a crumpled up piece of paper thrown at her. Tomodachi giggled as she collected the paper, unfolding it and stuffing it into her bag for later use.

The classroom wasn't too filled. About fifteen students, including Tomodachi, Impact, and Smile. Miss Screech didn't seem to mind, claiming it was less paper work for her. Tomodachi just sat there, legs swinging back and forth as he hummed quietly, only loud enough for himself and Smile to hear. He wrote down the notes, watched the lesson pass by, and didn't seem bored at all. It was amazing to Smile. She was close to falling asleep, and by the looks of it, Impact felt the same way. She smiled slightly as she watched his head slowly fall down, only to jolt back up, his eyes blinking to stay awake. She found this very amusing.

"Any questions?" Miss Screech smiled as she turned around, looking at the empty class. The only response that she got was Impact slamming his head against his desk, falling asleep. She sighed, shaking her head as she grabbed a pile of papers. "Well, if not, then I guess I'll give you all this worksheet." She started to pass them out after waking Impact up, watching as her students started working on it. "If you don't finish this today, then just turn it in tomorrow!"

Tomodachi got out of his desk, sitting in the one in front of Smile, turning around so he could place his paper on her table.

"Wanna work together?" he asked, receiving a nod.

"Yeah. It would be nice to have extra help," she replied, both smiling at each other. They worked on their worksheet, both giggling silently as they talked. Impact looked back at them, allowing a soft sigh to escape his lips. This was going to be a long year.


End file.
